


При лунном свете

by allla5960



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Промт: <br/>Артемида/Зоя; Четыре тысячи лет. <br/>(Artemis/Zoe - Four thousand years)</p>
            </blockquote>





	При лунном свете

**Author's Note:**

> ~ 380 слов;  
> односторонний фемслэш, каноничная смерть персонажа, упоминание Талии;  
> злоупотребление местоимениями. 
> 
> Заброшенный анонимый кинк-фест, с которого я собираюсь многое переводить. Что-то вроде моего маленького сундучка с золотом.  
> Ссылка на фест:   
> http://pjo-kinkmeme.livejournal.com

**i.**

Артемида находит плачущую Зою за пределами Сада. Она лежит, свернувшись в траве, маленькая и наполовину скрытая тенями стен сада, как солнце, исчезающее за горизонтом. 

Артемида ложится рядом с ней в длинную, душистую траву, обнимает и шепчет, что последний рассвет, красный и слабый, уже за морем. Он ушел, но это не конец. И в руках богини слезы Зои высыхают, а плечи перестают трястись. 

Когда Артемида встает, она протягивает руку девушке в траве. Зоя охотно принимает ее и следует за богиней в лунный свет. 

**ii.**

Первые годы Зоя утомляется каждый раз, разбивая лагерь, изматывается, призывая волков к палаткам, и скользит под свое одеяло. Но она быстро понимает, что пока ее разум и тело заняты следованием за богиней, у нее нет времени думать о Геракле, Саду или своих сестрах. 

Когда она привыкает к жизни охотницы, ее глаза следят только за движениями луны, и вряд ли она думает о своей старой жизни вообще. 

**iii.**

Охотницы начинают путь с Олимпа, двигаясь на Запад. Но после Рима число Охотниц сокращается. Олимпийцы грязнут в любопытстве и страстях Запада, но есть несколько девушек, которые взывают к Артемиде, которые стремятся присоединиться к Охотницам. И одна за другой первые охотницы Артемиды исчезают, пока в один прекрасный день Зоя не надевает на себя серебряную диадему первого лейтенанта. 

Когда новые девушки желают присоединиться к Охотницам, Зоя помогает им перейти к жизни с богиней. Она заботится о них, — о сотнях, проходящих через Охотниц, — но ее глубочайшая забота об Артемиде. Зоя счастлива, когда они разбивают лагерь, когда она лежит рядом с Артемидой, и они смотрят, как луна движется на запад. 

**iv.**

В свои четыре тысячи лет Зоя получает свою долю пророчеств. Услышав слова Оракула и зная цену, она едет навстречу. 

Но, думает она, садя Бьянку ди Анджело на заднее сиденье, она едет навстречу Артемиде. И это дает ей то бесконечное спокойствие, которое она чувствует все эти годы за пределами Сада Гесперид с оружием богини в руках. Она тянет Бьянку чуть ближе и наблюдает, как их поезд гонится за луной через равнины. 

**v.**

Когда Талия смотрит на небо, она задается вопросом, обманывают ли ее глаза, или же ее зрение и правда стало куда лучше после принятия клятвы. Ровно середина зимы; новейшее созвездие ближе всего к луне; и Талия может поклясться, что видит улыбку Зои, когда та следует за луной по небу.


End file.
